dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nesiri
Nesiri (born 9:17 Dragon) is a City Elf rogue born in the predominantly elven Orlesian city of Halamshiral. Like Professor Frederic, she is an alumnus of the University of Orlais, specializing in ancient cultures and archaeology. Background Personality Nesiri is a very friendly, talkative, and jolly person, with a seemingly limitless amount of energy. Nesiri is hyperactive and almost always on the move. She is the type of person to wave, greet, and chat to complete strangers. This said, she makes friends and breaks the ice very easily but is also prone to saying too much or saying something before thinking about repurcussions. She is somewhat absent minded, easily forgetting where she places belongings, to the extent of mismatching clothes or wearing them incorrectly. Additionally, her youth and relative inexperience make her somewhat naive and cause some of her colleagues in academia to dismiss her as a fool. This naivety coupled with her immense curiosity and wanderlust leads to her sometimes getting into trouble. Underneath the jovial, goofy exterior is a mind not to be underestimated. Nesiri possesses a razor-sharp wit, capable of picking up clues, cues, and detecting lies or falsehoods in her surroundings or in conversations. She is very crafty and clever, able to outsmart and trick any assailants or those who would do her harm. Nesiri has an immense love for history and ancient lore, so much so that she's devoted herself to the pursuit and study of knowledge: she is an alumnus of the University of Orlais and a member of its Archaeological Society. Her knowledge extends to ancient human history, elvish history, to even that of the dwarves, qunari, and beyond. She believes that history and knowledge it to be treasured - but also that one should seek it out personally, and get one's hands dirty with effort in discovering it, rather than simply cloister oneself up in a temple, university, or library. Nesiri is very open minded and doesn't have a judgmental bone in her body. She simply accepts things as they come along, be it a state of society, societal rules, sexualities, gender identities, or religions. She has a love for fashion that borders on the strange: vibrant colors, errant patterns, and, of course, hats. On the subject of Mage-Templar relations, she is remarked to have quipped: "How can I decide? One side has metal hats, and the other has pointy!" Despite her being a historian delving into the ancient mysteries of Thedas, Nesiri is not religious or spiritual. To her, she's seen many spirits, deities, and gods in her travels and studies, and none are more or less valid than any others. Appearance Being an elf, Nesiri is slimmer and shorter than the average human. She has a lithe, limber physique, with strong legs and thighs. Her skin is a light chestnut in color, and due to her not being Dalish, she does not have any vallaslin. Her eyes were brown in color, as was her hair, which was worn in a fairly short bob. She did not have any other tattoos, scars, or piercings anywhere on her body. She typically wore simple, rugged and reliable garb that made movement and travel easy. These were typically made of leather, so as to offer her some measure of protection, too. She often wore a wide-brimmed hat similar to Thornton's, despite it looking too big on her. Additionally, she often wore a large travel rucksack filled with necessities, notes, and survival supplies.In more formal settings, Nesiri would typically wear simple dresses that were usually green or blue in color. Befitting an Orlesian, Nesiri owns a personal mask, although she rarely wears it. Her mask is a simple white mask, feminine in appearance, with a wide grin and exaggerated elf ears on the sides. In combat, Nesiri relied on her trusty bow for long range while wielding a secondary Antivan cinquedea short sword. Trivia *If Nesiri were a food or beverage, she'd be apple pie. *Nesiri's worst fear of being abandoned. *Nesiri is pansexual. *If Nesiri were a companion, she would approve of: witty, funny replies, a sense of adventure, exploring ancient ruins or untamed places, agreeing to help others, using knowledge and intelligence to achieve a goal, discovery, standing up to bad guys. She would disapprove of: dismissing history and culture as silly or pointless, bullying others, fear or reluctance of exploration, using ancient knowledge or artifacts for personal gain, destroying ancient knowledge or artifacts. *If a single-note scent were to summarize Nesiri, it would be wood, nuts, and moss. *Her theme song would be Mythical by Two Steps from Hell. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:City Elves Category:Rogues Category:Shadows Category:Orlesians